501st Legion
Die 501st Legion (auch bekannt als Vader's Fist, The Fighting 501st oder einfach nur The Legion) ist eine weltweite Fanorganisation von Star Wars Fans mit hochwertigen Kostümen. Die 501st tritt regelmäßig auf Star Wars Events überall auf der Welt auf. Derzeit hat sie über 3900 aktive Mitglieder, die etwas über 5700 Kostüme besitzen. Geschichte Anfänge thumb|right|Albin Johnson (rechts) in seiner Sturmtruppen- Rüstung bei einer Veranstaltung der 501st Legion. Im Jahre 1996 gab Lucasfilm bekannt, dass es eine Wiederveröffentlichung der Star Wars- Originaltrilogie geben soll, was ausschlaggebend für ein Gespräch zwischen dem späteren Gründer der 501st Legion Albin Johnson und dessen Arbeitskollegen und guten Freund Tom Crews über das Thema Star Wars war. Sie erinnerten sich daran, wie sie Star Wars Jahre zuvor im Kino gesehen haben und wie beeindruckt sie damals von den Sturmtruppen waren. Sie fragten sich, ob man an eine solche Rüstung kommen kann und ob solche Kostüme überhaupt existieren. Tom Crews recherchierte im Internernet (das zu dieser Zeit immer noch "in den Kinderschuhen steckte") und fand jemanden, der Sturmtruppenkostüme anfertigte woraufhin sich Albin Johnson ein Set bestellte. Als schließlich 1997 die Special Edition in den Kinos anlief, beschloss Johnson diese Chance zu nutzen, und bei seinem Kinobesuch seine Rüstung zu tragen. Die anderen Besucher wahren begeistert von dem "realen Sturmtruppler" und so legte er die Rüstung auch zur Wiederveröffentlichung von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter wieder an - diesmal unterstützt von Tom Crews, der inzwischen auch ein Kostüm besaß. Auch diesmal waren die anderen Kinobesucher überrascht und begeistert, doch diesmal begegneten sie den beiden Troopern mit etwas mehr Abstand und Respekt: :„The instant we stepped out together the difference was obvious. Same screams, same adoration. Only this time, people kept their distance. If we posted near a doorway, people walked by respectfully and waved. Stark contrast to the poking treatment I'd gotten before.“ :— Albin Johnson (Quelle) Dieses Erlebnis war ausschlaggebend für die Idee, eine größere Gruppe von Sturmtrupplern zu versammeln, um einen noch beeindruckenderen Effekt hervorzurufen. Nach der Premiere stellte Johnson die Fotos von sich und Crews ins Internet, und nach ein paar weiteren "Auftritten" der zwei Freunde kam ihm die Idee, von den Veranstaltungen zu schreiben, als seien es Missionsberichte von zwei Soldaten über ihre Patroullien. Er dachte sich für die beiden Truppler Identifikationsnummern aus, wobei er sich an den einzigen in den Filmen mit seiner ID- Nummer benannten Trooper, TK-421, hielt, und ihre beiden Geburtstage als Nummernfolge verwendete. Um der ganzen Seite noch eine militärische Atmosphäre zu verpassen, nannte er sie Detention Block 2551 (dt.: Gefangenenblock 2551, warscheinlich in Anlehnung an den Gefangenenblock AA-23, in dem Leia Organa festgehalten wurde). Bald erreichten Johnson erste E-Mails und Bilder von Kostümbesitzern aus ganz Amerika und nach und nach fand sich eine ganze Gruppe zusammen. Entstehung der 501st Legion Da überlegte Alban Johnson, der "Einheit" einen neuen Namen zu geben. Bei dem Gedanken an eine kleine Infanterieeinheit kam ihm die Bezeichnung Squad in den Sinn und suchte daraufhin nach einer passenden Nummer. Da das Galaktische Imperium ziemlich groß war und warscheinlich über ziemlich viele Sturmtruppeneinheiten verfügte, musste es eine relativ große Zahl sein. Außerdem sollte sie in das von Johnson zuvor gewählte "Motto" "The fighting ..." passen, weshalb sich auf Grund der Alliteration des F''- Lautes die Vier bzw. Fünf anbot. Er entschied sich letztendlich für die ''500, und um das ganze abzurunden und authentischer zu machen, fügte Albin die eins hinten an, was "The Fighting Five-Oh-First" ergab. Ebenso wichtig wie der Name war für Johnson die Hintergrundgeschichte der Squad: Die Einheit sollte etwas ganz besonderes sein und jeder der von ihr hört sollte auch dazu gehören wollen. Beim sehen der Filme fiel Alban auf, dass Vader immer Truppen um sich hatte, die nur auf einen Befehl Vader zu warten schienen. :„''Like in the end of A New Hope. The deathstar is under attack and Vader turns and yells at two TIE pilots to follow him. Hello. Why were't they already in the hangar, ready to take off for the battle? They were already dressed!“'' :— Albin Johnson (Quelle) Johnson überlegte sich, ob Vader eine Hand voll Soldaten haben könnte, die er selbst auswählt und die - dem Sithlord direkt unterstellt - nur seinem Befehl gehorchen. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke, Teil dieser Einheit zu sein und formulierte fplgende Hintergrundgeschichte: :„Stormtroopers: deadly shock troops of the Emperor. Heartless, fearless, tenacious soldiers of unwavering loyalty who crush the enemies of the Galactic Empire. This archive commemorates the greatest of all Stormtrooper units: the legendary Fighting 501st Squad, known as 'Vader's Hand'. Commissioned after the fall of the Old Republic, the 501st distinguished itself in hunting down and destroying scores of Rebel cells and outposts. Their accomplishments won the attention of the Emperor's right-hand man, Lord Vader, who made them his personal guard. Whenever Vader's aims fall outside the realm of the Imperial bureaucracy, he calls upon the 501st to accomplish his bidding. The only corss-disciplinary squad in the Emipire, it is composed of every kind of trooper, pilot, scout, or driver. Whatever agenda Lord Vader pursues, he is assured of the specialized manpower to accomplish it. The 501st is ready to be deployed to his side at a moment's notice. This resource is a testimony to Vader's power and often baffles the generals who wonder how he manages to wage campaigns with little or no involvement in the normal ranks.“ thumb|Besagte Szene in der [[Wolkenstadt.]] Der Beinahme Vader's Fist (dt.: Vaders Faust) kam Alban bei dem Gedanken an die Szene, in der Vader Luke auf Cloud City die geballte Faust entgegenstreckt: :„Nothing's more powerful than that image of Vader extending his clenched mitt at Luke in Cloud City - why not Vader's Fist?“ :— Albin Johnson (Quelle) Im Auftrag von Lucasfilm Organisation Gliederung Detachments Offices Legion Council Der Legion Council (dt.: „Legionsrat“) entscheidet über alle Fragen, die Regelungen und Verfahren der 501st betreffen. Er setzt sich zusammen aus dem Legion Commander, der dem Rat vorsteht, dem Legion Executive Officer, dem Legion's Administrative Staff, zwei Repräsentaten aus jeder Garrison und einem Vertreter jedes Outposts. Mitglieder der Legion können ihre Anliegen über ein Ratsmitglied vor den Legion Council bringen. Daraufhin beginnt eine Frist von zwei Wochen, die den Stimmberechtigten die Chance geben soll, das Anliegen gründlich zu überdenken und darüber zu diskutieren. Stimmen mindestens drei Ratsmitglieder zu, kommt es zu einer Abstimmung über die Frage, die weitere zehn Tage läuft und vom Legion Captain of the Guard beaufsichtigt wird. Jedes Mitglied des Rats hat eine Stimme, nicht stimmberechtigt sind Vertreter von Outposts mit weniger als 12 Mitgliedern. Wahlen Die Wahlen für die Ämter des Legion Commander, sowie der Garrison Commander, Squad Leader, Outpost Leader, and Detachment Leader finden einmal jährlich Anfang Februar statt. Dazu können von 1. bis 15. Jannuar Kandidaten nominiert werden, die dann bis Ende Jannuar Zeit haben, sich vorzustellen und mögliche Fragen zu beantworten. Wird bis 15.1. kein Kandidat für ein Amt vorgeschlagen, behält der Amtsinhaber des Vorjahrs seine Position. Die Wahlen selbst finden am 1. Februar statt, und werden vom Legion Captain of the Guard beaufsichtigt. Ihre Stimme abgeben können alle aktiven Mitglieder, dies geschieht meist über E-Mail oder Foren- Umfragen. Während der Legion Commander von allen Mitgliedern der Legion gewählt wird, wird über das Amt der Garrison Commander, Squad Leader und Outpost Leader regional abgestimmt. Den Detachment Leader wählen nur Mitglieder der entsprechenden Kostümgruppe. Wir ein Amtsinhaber von keinem anderen Mitglied angefochten, kann auf die jährliche Wahl verzichtet werden. Die Satzung der 501st Änderungen der... (IV, K) Mitgliedschaft :„We consider the members of the 501st part of the extended Lucasfilm family.“ :— Steve Sansweet (Quelle) Mitglied der 501st Legion kann grundsätzlich jede volljährige Person (aus rechtlichen Gründen erforderlich) werden, die im Besitz eines hochwertigen Kostüms eines Imperialen oder eines anderen "Bösewichts" der Star Wars - Saga ist, und in der Lage ist, dieses zu tragen. Eine ausführliche Liste der Kostüme, die für eine Mitgliedschaft zulässig sind, ist hier zu finden. Dort sind nicht nur Kostüme aus den Filmen sondern auch aus dem Erweiterten Universum aufgelistet. Es besteht jedoch auch die Möglichkeit, mit einem Kostüm Mitglied zu werden, das noch nicht im CRL vermerkt ist, indem man einen Antrag auf Aufnahme des Kostüms stellt, über den dann im Legion Council beraten wird. Mitglieds- ID Bei der Aufnahme eines neuen Mitglieds in die 501st Legion wird diesem eine einzigartige, vierstellige Mitglieds- ID zugeteilt, die je nach Kostüm des Neuzugangs mit einem ID- Präfix kombiniert wird. Dieses System wurde von der in Eine neue Hoffnung genannten ID- Nummer des Sturmtrupplers "TK-421" abgeleitet, indem sich Albin Johnson für jede Kostümart, die in der Legion vertreten ist, ein eigenes Präfix ausdachte. Wird einem neuen Mitglied mit Sturmtruppen- Rüstung beispielsweise die ID-Nummer "0000" zugeteilt, so besitzt er die ID "TK-0000". Ist er im Besitz weiterer Kostüme, fügt er seiner ID- Nummer je nachdem, welches er trägt, das entsprechende Präfix hinzu. Folgende Liste enthält alle aktuell verwendeten Präfixe: Aktive und inaktive Mitgliedschaft Bei den Mitgliedern der 501st wird streng zwischen „aktiv“ und „inaktiv“ unterschieden. Als aktiv wird laut Satzung ein Mitglied bezeichnet, das folgende Kriterien erfüllt: Ein aktives Mitglied muss die oben genannten Anforderungen für eine Mitgliedschaft erfüllen (Volljährigkeit und Besitz eines zulässiges Kostüms). Außerdem muss ein Eintrag in der Mitglieds- Datenbank der Legion vorhanden sein, der Angaben über Person und Kontaktmöglichkeiten enthält. Außerdem wird erwartet, dass ein aktives Mitglied das festgelegte Minimum an Aktivität innerhalb der 501st einhält, das bedeutet laut Satzung jährlich an mindestens einer Veranstaltung der 501st in seinem Kostüm teilzunehmen, aktiv Kontakt zu seinem Garrison Commander zu halten sowie seine Kontaktinformationen in der Datenbank immer auf dem aktuellsten Stand zu halten. Entsprechend ist ein inaktives Mitglied als eine Person definiert, die entweder nicht das erforderliche Minimum an Aktivität innerhalb der Legion erfüllt, oder keine aktuellen Informationen über Kontaktmöglichkeiten in der Datenbank veröffentlicht, einen Antrag auf vorübergehende Inaktivität gestellt hat, oder in Folge eines "Disziplinarverfahrens" auf Grund irgendeines Verstoßes gegen die Satzung der 501st mit Inaktivität bestraft wird. Die Unterschiede zwischen aktiven und inaktiven Mitgliedern zeigen sich in den Rechten, die sie innerhalb der Legion haben. Aktive Mitglieder sind demnach unter anderem berechtigt in allen Angelegenheiten der aktiven Mitgliedschaft abzustimmen, in den regionalen Wahlen Detachment Leader, Squad Leader, Garrison Commander und Legion Commander zu wählen, ein Amt bzw. eine Funktion innerhalb der Legion innezuhalten, offizielle Aktivitäten und Veranstaltungen der 501st Legion zu koordinieren und an offizellen Veranstaltungen der Legion teilzunehmen. Ehrenmitglieder thumb|right|Die Gedenktafel, die George Lucas bei seiner Aufnahme als Ehrenmitglied der 501st Legion überreicht bekam. Während die 501st Legion immer weiter wuchs und immer bekannter wurde, bot sich die Gelegenheit, denjenigen zu danken, die sich in besonderer Weise für Star Wars eingesetzt haben und dazu beigetragen haben, dass daraus das wurde, was es heute ist. Jedem neuen Ehrenmitglied wird mit der Aufnahme eine speziell angefertigte Gedenktafel überreicht. Die gesamte, inzwischen sehr beachtliche Liste mit allen Ehrenmitgliedern der Legion ist hier zu finden, zu den bekanntesten zählen unter anderem: * George Lucas * Kenny Baker (R2-D2) * Jeremy Bulloch (Boba Fett, Episode V und Episode VI) * Ben Burtt (Sound Designer) * Hayden Christensen (Anakin Skywalker/ Darth Vader ,Episode II und Episode III) * Anthony Daniels (C-3PO) * Carrie Fisher (Leia Organa) * Mark Hamill (Luke Skywalker) * Garrick Hagon (Biggs Darklighter) * Christopher Lee (Count Dooku) * Jake Lloyd (Anakin Skywalker, Episode I) * Daniel Logan (Boba Fett, Episode II) * Peter Mayhew (Chewbacca) * Rick McCallum * Temuera Morrison (Jango Fett) * Ian McDiarmid (Palpatine) * Ray Park (Darth Maul) * David Prowse (Darth Vader, Episode IV-VI) * Steve Sansweet * Karen Traviss (Autorin) * John Williams (Komponist) * Timothy Zahn (Autor) Aktivitäten thumb|left|Mitglieder der 501st Legion während der [[Celebration III in Indianapolis 2005.]] Siehe Auch *German Garrison Weblinks * offizielle Seite der 501st Legion (englisch) * „Commander's Log“ - Berichte von Albin Johnson über Entstehung und Aktivitäten der 501st auf seiner privaten Homepage (englisch) * [http://www.starwars.com/community/news/family/f20070131/indexp4.html Bericht über die 501st auf Starwars.com] (englisch) * [http://www.starwars.com/databank/organization/501st/?id=bts 501st Legion in der Datenbank von starwars.com] (englisch) * [http://www.starwars.com/gaming/videogames/news/f20050923/index.html Bericht über den Auftritt der 501st Legion in dem Videospiel Star Wars: Battlefront II auf starwars.com] (englisch) ---- ---- Der Name Der Name wurde vom Gründer Albin Johnson alias "TK-210" ausgesucht. Er wollte einen militärisch klingenden Namen, mit einer großen Zahl. 500 gefiehl ihm und die eins sollte es realistischer machen. Legion kommt von den Worten des Imperators "Zwei meiner besten Legionen" in Episode VI. Später wurde der Name der 501st für eine Einheit im Star Wars Universum verwendet. Die Einheit des Spielers in Battlefront II: die 501. Sturmtruppenlegion. So wurde aus einem Kostümverein die wichtigste Sturmtruppeneinheit. Kostüme und Mitgliedsnummern thumb|right|Der Gründer der 501st Das sicherlich wichtigste in der 501st sind die Kostüme. In der 501st werden nur Leute mit hochwertigen Kostümen von Imperialen und anderen "Bösewichten", wie Tusken und Kopfgeldjäger aufgenommen. Welche Charaktere Akzeptiert werden ist in der Costume Reference Library festgeschrieben, es ist jedoch möglich neue Kostüme vorzuschlagen. Für jede Kostümgruppe gibt es ein eigenes Kürzel, welches vor der vierstelligen Mitgliedsnummer steht. Die Bezeichnung für z.B. Sturmtruppen ist TK, Klonkrieger aus Episode III werden mit CT und imperiale Offiziere mit ID bezeichnet. Dieses System wurde von dem einzigen in den Filmen mit seiner Identifikationsnummer genannten Sturmtruppler TK-421 abgeleitet. Organisation Da die 501st fast auf der ganzen Welt Mitglieder hat, kann nicht alles zentral organisiert werden. Die Legion hat eine relativ einfach aber gut funktionierende Organisationsstruktur. Die gesamte Legion wird vom Legion Commander geleitet. Dieser wird dabei von verschiedenen anderen Offizieren unterstützt und vom Captain of the Guard überwacht. Die Gesamtleitung hat wenig mit events zu tun, da die meisten auf regionaler Ebene stattfinden, sie ist mehr dazu da, die 501st zusammenzuhalten. Damit die regionale Organisation funktioniert, ist die Vader's Fist in sogenannte Garnisonen (engl.: Garrison) eingeteilt. Die Garnisonen sind ein einigermaßen überschaubares Gebiet, wie etwa ein Land, oder ein Bundesstaat der USA, teilweise aber auch größere Gebiete, wie Skandinavien. Jede Garnison hat einen Commander, der für die Organisation von Events etc. zuständig ist. Auch er wird, wie der Legion Commander, von anderen Offizieren unterstützt. Neben der Organisation auf regionaler Ebene ist er auch das Bindeglied zur Gesamtleitung. Neben den Garnisonen gibt es noch die Außenposten (engl.: Outpost), kleine lokale Organisationen auf einem Gebiet, wo es noch nicht genug Mitglieder für eine Garnison gibt und es gibt die Abteilungen (engl.: Detachment) die alle Mitglieder einer Kostümgruppe, wie z.B. Sturmtruppen oder TIE-Piloten, zusammen fassen. Für die Organisation haben die Abteilungen keine große Rolle. In Deutschland gibt es besonderheit noch die Unterteilung ist Squads, da es in der German Garrison eigentlich zu viele Mitglieder für eine Garnison gibt. Kategorie:Die Realität Kategorie:Fandom en:501st Legion (organization)